


Rare Pair Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Multiple Pairings, Random Pairing Generator, Rare Pairings, my personal fave is oisuga, trying to think of really rare pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just your typical rare pair fic!





	1. Kageyama x Lev

Lev ran up to where Kenma was leaning against the wall, waving his arms in jerky motions. “Kenma-san! Toss to me!”  
Kenma shook his head, not looking up from the screen of his phone that was held sideways by small fingers. “Don’t feel like it.”  
Lev visibly deflated, leaning down to Kenma’s height and staring at his face, which was still focused on the screen in his hands.  
“Lev, there are plenty of other setters here at training camp, and many are much more skilled than me, maybe even enough so to match with your flailing attempts at spiking. Go find Kageyama, he always stays late in the second gym to practice.”  
Lev perked up. “Which one is Kageyama?”  
“The number nine from Karasuno, with the scary face.”  
Lev scrunched up his nose as he stood again. I hope he’s nicer than he seems.  
___  
“Toss to me, Kageyama-san!”  
Kageyama slowly turned from where he was picking up a stray volleyball to glare at Lev.  
“Oh, it’s you, beanstalk,” Lev flinched at the strange nickname. “Why would I toss for someone on a different team? I don’t get anything out of it. Besides, I’m practicing serves.”  
Lev let out a low whine. “Pleeeeeaaase? Kageyama… Senpai?”  
Kageyama’s eyes narrowed with disgust.  
“Sorry kid, not into flattery.”  
Lev pouted, flopping down onto the floor. “Kageyaaaamaaaaa! Kageyama. Kageyama!”  
Kageyama spun around, his mouth twitching into a snarl-like smile.  
“Fine. Get over here, Beanstalk.”  
“Um,” Lev said, pushing himself to his feet. “My name is Lev Haiba.”  
Kageyama doesn’t respond, but grabs a volleyball and throws it up into the air. Lev ran forward, his shoes pounding against the floor. The amazing, world’s best spiker, Lev Haiba soars through the air. Here it comes, the moment of truth. Will he spike his way to another amazing victory for Nekoma? And it’s slammed down onto the opposite end of the court! The crowd is going wild, I can’t-  
Lev snaps out of his daydream to realize that unlike usual, he hadn’t imagined the heft of the ball in his hand, or the sound of a volleyball smacking onto the floor at full speed. He landed on his feet, staring at the other end of the court. The volleyball slowly dribbled down and rolled to tap the opposite wall as the two stood in silence.  
“I hit it! I hit it on my first try and it was in bounds!” Lev exclaimed, swing his arms through the air and squealing with delight.  
“Well, duh. That’s what happens when you spike, dumbass.” Kageyama retorted, although he had a bit of a grin on his face.  
Lev ran over to the shorter boy and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He felt Kageyama stiffen beneath him, and pressed their cheeks together. “Thank you so much! That was amazing!”  
Lev squeaked as Kageyama grabbed his chin and yanked his head to the side so that their faces were mere inches apart. Lev blinked quickly, realizing how flushed the setter’s cheeks were, and grinned. Tightening his grip on Kageyama’s shoulders and preparing to be murdered, he leaned in, kissing Kageyama. Almost immediately he felt Kageyama’s hands pushing him away.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Kageyama yelled, his face a scarlet red.  
Lev grinned sheepishly. “Well, it was a thank you kiss, but I mostly did it because you look really cute when you blush, completely different from your angry face!”  
Kageyama stuttered, trying to put together a tangible sentence before glaring down at his feet.  
“Well, if you’re going to kiss me, at least do it right.”  
Lev immediately perked up, his eyes widening with happiness.  
“Teach me how to kiss, Kageyama senpai!”  
Kageyama’s blush was prominent as ever as he leaned in to press a soft kiss on Lev’s lips. It was slow and sweet and nothing like the mashing of faces they had done mere seconds before.  
Lev began to feel light headed as Kageyama pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips as they leaned away to catch their breath.  
“Let’s practice this every night until the end of training camp. Hopefully by then you won’t be so sloppy.” Kageyama mumbled.  
Lev nodded excitedly. Let’s do this again!  
___  
Kenma walked over to Kuroo who was observing the training session that was happening the next day.  
“Have you seen Lev? He hasn’t asked me for a toss in days, and I doubt he’s even alive, honestly.”  
Kuroo tilted his head down to look at him, his eyes shining with amusement.  
“Oh, He’s been practicing with Kageyama.” Kuroo replied, smirking.  
“Really? He’s been practicing spiking this whole week?”  
“Well,” Kuroo looked over at Lev, his eyes focusing on a suspiciously-hickey-shaped mark on his collar bone. “I doubt spiking is the only thing Kageyama has been teaching him.”  
Kuroo glanced down to see Kenma had completely zoned out, and was scrolling through his instagram feed.  
“Hey, Kenma, give me some private lessons on tossing?”  
Without looking up, Kenma shook his head. “Oh hell no.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kuroo x Sugawara  
> Universe: Canon  
> Setting: A convenience store late at night
> 
> Summary: Kuroo just wanted to buy some snacks, he didn't expect to walk Karasuno's setter home.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes.   
“Here,” Suga said again, extending his arm a bit farther, offering Kuroo the bottle of soda he had dropped onto the ground. Kuroo had decided to go for a late night run to the convenience store a few blocks from his house to get some snacks. What he wasn’t expecting was to drop his drink, and have it handed back to him by Karasuno’s setter.   
“Ah, thank you, Mr. Refreshing.” Kuroo replied, the setter’s real name slipping from his mind, so he proceeded to use Oikawa’s nickname for the gray-haired boy.  
“Ah, my name is Sugawara, but you can refer to me as Suga.”  
Kuroo smiled. “Oh, sorry, I just couldn’t seem to recall your name! I had to fall back on one of Oikawa’s nicknames.”  
Suga smiled at him as they made their way over to the check out, Kuroo eyeing Suga’s odd choice of all spicy snacks. “Are you good friends with Oikawa?”  
“No, but we’ve played his team quite a few times. He’s not exactly friend material in my opinion.” Kuroo replied, dropping coins into the cashier’s hand.  
They left the store and turned down the street walking side by side.  
“So what are you doing here? I didn’t know you lived close.”  
Suga grinned sheepishly, and Kuroo made a mental note that this certain setter was far too nice for his own good. “I’m visiting my grandmother, she lives a few streets away.”  
Kuroo tilted his head at the shorter boy, thinking about how old people were the exact people he thought Suga would fit in with.  
“You should work with children, or the elderly, it would suit you.” Kuroo blurted out suddenly.  
Suga giggled, and Kuroo nearly collapsed onto the pavement.  
“I suppose it would!” Suga laughed, “I’ve always had a soft spot for children and the elderly.  
Kuroo nodded, then decided that it was now his personal goal in life to make Suga laugh as much as possible-- anything to hear that laugh again. He didn’t care if it was the middle of a match, he would shout jokes at him from across the court, he needed more of this boy’s laugh.  
He wondered briefly how Suga would look with his face flushed red, his eyes wide and pleading, or how he would look if he got angry, maybe his cheeks would puff out, or when he was excited he bet his eyes shone, or--  
Shit.  
Kuroo had always been open about his sexuality, he had been pining after Kenma for years, but Kenma had already found someone much more suited to him. He also had quite the bromance with Bokuto, but it was more joking around than actual love, even if they did randomly hook up, but this. This was something entirely new to him. It was like Suga was just perfectly suited for him in every way possible.  
He realized he had been staring at Suga as they walked, and Suga’s face flushed a light pink.  
Oh, fuck. Woah.  
Suga’s faint blush was more than he could handle, and without thinking he blurted out, “Are you single?”  
Suga’s eyes widened and his blush deepened, but he nodded.  
“Good, then I won’t be killed for this.”  
He leaned down slowly, cupping Suga’s face with his hands. He stared into the silver haired boy’s eyes for a few heartbeats, then slowly kissed him. Suga’s hand lifted and settled itself onto the back of Kuroo’s neck, deepening the kiss. His fingers were cold, and the air was frosty, and it was past midnight, and the bag of snacks he had fell onto the ground, but they could care less. They were so enraptured in the moment.  
When he pulled away, his breath clouded around his mouth. Suga’s breath was also visible, more so than before the kiss.  
“Why? I-I mean I liked it, but what made you suddenly decide to?” Suga asked, his voice filled with awe.  
“I fell in love with your laugh, and then you blushed and I realized that I was actually in love with everything about you.” Kuroo whispered, bringing a hand up to cup Suga’s face.  
Suga smiled delicately, leaning into the touch. “More than Bokuto or Kenma?” he teased.  
“Much more. I really like Kenma, but it was more of a crush than love. As for Bo, we just occasionally hookup, no strings attached. Friends with benefits.” Kuroo winked, causing Suga’s face to heat up again.  
Kuroo leaned down to pick up his groceries.  
“Sorry to end this so soon, but I have practice tomorrow, so I should go.”  
Suga nodded. “Me too. See you soon! I love you.”  
Kuroo froze at the last words, feeling himself blush for the first time.  
Damn, we just met and kissed and he already knows how to get me!  
“Love you too, babe!”  
Suga hurried down the street, leaping into his grandmother’s home. She was most likely asleep, so he closed the door quietly, then leaned against it.  
Damn, he can read me so well!  
Suga realized with a jolt that he hadn’t managed to get Kuroo’s number.  
He unzipped his coat, hanging it up next to the door, and walked to his room. He slowly changed, then crawled into the futon his grandmother had laid out for him. He turned over to set an alarm on his phone, and nearly dropped it when he saw the notification he had.  
1:43am Snapchat  
KurooKat has requested to be your friend.  
Trying to control his excitement he opened Snapchat. He had sent it four minutes ago, would he seem desperate if he accepted so soon? He did anyways, anticipation eating at him.  
Kuroo sent him a snap, and Suga opened it. It was a picture of him laying in bed, wearing a gray tank top and grinning at the camera. There was a caption. Wassup bae?  
Suga flipped to the front camera, putting on a cheesy filter and sending it back.  
Nothin much, hbu?  
Just chillin, you should get some sleep, babe.  
Suga blushed, and quickly sent a response.  
Okay, goodnight. But how did you get my Snapchat?  
I have my ways ;)  
Kuroo lay in his bed, scrolling through Suga’s Instagram. He never has to know I found his Snapchat by internet stalking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write! I think I would ship this if I wasn't such an avid OiSuga fan :''D

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just randomly hit me one night, and so I wrote a KagLev fic (which I don't even ship so idk why) but it was fun to write and Lev reminds me of a much dumber, blunter Hinata, so it was like writing Hinata without a filter :P


End file.
